


Sweet and Salty

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Post canon, Spanking, Teasing, during their second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Tsukishima dipped his head into his locker, allowing the draft from cold metal to soothe his heated face. He closed his eyes, breathing in the stale scent of old gym clothes; if anything could dispel sexual thoughts for a teammate, it was that. Unfortunately, his detox session was interrupted by the door creaking open and closed behind him.“Tsukki, are you okay?” Hinata’s voice asked, and Tsukishima’s body stiffened at the tenderness of his voice. Perhaps he could fit himself inside the locker and close the door behind him? Nah, he’d never fit with how broad his shoulders have grown. And Hinata had already seen him, his only hope was to just leave the intimate situation of them being alone in the clubroom.





	Sweet and Salty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueismybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/gifts).



> I know it's way late but happy birthday Blue ;)

It might sound childish to anyone else, but Tsukishima hated change. Occasionally he relented, usually occurring with some momentous event, like when he blocked the great Ushijima Wakatoshi during the Shiratorizawa game his first year. His current situation was more gradual, however, tension building like a rubber band being stretched wider and wider. He was terrified about what would happen when it finally snapped.

Yamaguchi was worried, not knowing for once what was going on in his head. He couldn’t understand why Tsukishima’s words had more bite when speaking to Hinata than they used to have. They were into their second year, and after their shared training camp and all their games during Nationals first year, he had naturally grown closer to the annoying shrimp. That was just it though, the irritating change that was increasing his frustration and he had no idea how to deal with it.

Hinata was, unfortunately, one of those types that didn’t take no for an answer. He was so tiny people underestimated him his entire life. So, he jumped higher, ran faster, and fought harder than everyone else. And he showed them. It was an admirable thing, even Tsukishima had to admit. Hinata had a determination that Tsukishima could never have, which was fortunate since he didn’t want to throw himself into everything. It sounded exhausting.

With Hinata’s own frustration because Tsukishima was avoiding him, he had made it his personal mission to get to the bottom of it. As Tsukishima walked through the halls with Yamaguchi to their next class, Hinata seemed to pop up out of nowhere and edge himself into his personal space. His brown eyes held him like a tractor beam, so captivating the roaring voices of the hall lowered to hushed whispers.

“Do you want to do extra practice with me and Kageyama, Tsukki? Yamaguchi said he was interested, too!” He asked with a grin so wide it shouldn’t have been possible to stretch his small face that much. Perhaps Hinata was born with extra muscles in his cheeks to compensate.

“Huh? No.”

“Why not?!” He squawked, the grin swept away as his jaw hung open in dismay.

“Because I don’t want to, I practice enough as it is. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Tsukishima said as he swept past him, slipping his headphones over his ears so he couldn’t hear his voice anymore. His face remained cold as his heart raved like it was drunk in a dance club, but at least he heard nothing but his music and saw nothing but the blur of faceless people drifting around him.

It was harder during practice, where his heart beat faster naturally from the physical exertion and warmed his skin to a simmer. He was so aware of the irritating shrimp with his quick movements and deafening cheers, it took everything he had to focus on the game. That had its own consequences when he pulled off an impressive block and he felt a small hand give him a pat against his lower back. Unlike the rest of his teammate’s palms, Hinata had a way of digging his fingers slightly before pulling away, bringing his shirt with him for a little tug before letting it slip away.

It needed to stop before he went insane. But how could one stop an avalanche when the snow at the top of a mountain starts shoving the rest down? What started as little irritations have grown into desperate cravings, when had it gotten this bad? Why couldn’t Hinata just give him some space so he could calm down and think about everything logically? He had a million more questions, and no answers because he couldn’t think when Hinata’s sweat-soaked shirt was clinging to his torso, proving that a person didn’t need to be tall to have deliciously toned muscles.

_Well, he’s still tiny_ , Tsukishima thought petulantly, turning his head across the room only to have it drift naturally back to Hinata’s direction. _I wonder how many of those abs I could fit under my palm?_ His mouth watered at the vision appearing in his head, Hinata stretched out in front of him, his sweat casting a sheen over his lean torso. His chest would heave as Tsukishima’s long fingers dragged down his stomach, his nails grazing across his skin leaving white streaks in their wake only to disappear a moment later. A whine would rip through Hinata’s bobbing throat when his fingers dug across his lower stomach, tucking under the waistband of his shorts and pulling them down until they revealed a patch of hair the same color as his--

Pain shot through Tsukishima’s face as it connected with a volleyball, knocking him on his ass as his vision clouded with a white light.

“Tsukki!”

“Damn, Tsukishima! That one had to hurt,” Tanaka snickered from across the court.

“Oh man, look at that red mark! Did it leave a dent?” Nishinoya’s voice yelled in his ear, causing the pain in his head to escalate.

“Everyone back off, give him some space,” Ennoshita’s calm voice hushed the onslaught of noise, and not for the first time Tsukishima was very thankful for their logical captain. He winced as he fluttered his eyes, his vision finally coming back in a rush. Ennoshita’s concerned face came into view, raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

“I’m okay… I think.”

Ennoshita exhaled, obviously relieved, and nodded. “Do you think you can stand?”

Tsukishima frowned, not sure if he could since his brain still felt a bit scrambled. As Ennoshita’s arm wrapped around his waist, Tsukishima grabbed onto his shoulder and allowed him to hoist him to his feet. He felt everyone’s eyes on him, and his humiliation was so great he felt like he could die on the spot. Being smacked in the face with a volleyball was something Hinata would do, but not him.

“Do you need to go to the nurse, Tsukishima?”

“No, I think I’ll just sit out for a bit. Thank you, Ennoshita-san,” Tsukishima said as the captain helped him onto the bench.

“Okay, just let us know if you change your mind. Alright! The rest of you get back into positions. Narita, can you fill in?”

“Yup!”

Tsukishima thanked Yachi as she handed him a towel and water bottle. He was relieved she didn’t hover, drifting away to give him a little space as he sorted himself out. He pulled his sports glasses off over his head and rubbed the sweat off his face, using the sudden blurriness to pretend he was alone.

“Kageyama!” Hinata’s voice cut through the air, calling for a spike and shattering Tsukishima’s illusion of solitude. He slipped his glasses back into place and draped the towel over his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. Hinata bombarded both his vision and his ears as he soared through the air and smacked the ball onto the other side of the court like some kind of aerial cannon. He landed easily on his feet and shouted a string of unintelligible words in triumph. As their teammates finished rubbing his thick mop of hair and patting him on the back, Hinata took a moment to himself, staring at his palm where Tsukishima was certain it was still bright red from hitting the ball.

How could anyone enjoy that feeling? The shrimp looked ecstatic to feel his skin stinging, his cheeks blossoming with a pink tint of their own. The sight put another slew of filthy thoughts into Tsukishima’s brain, and he buried his face into his hands in despair. How could he think of that annoying person as pure loveliness? He wanted Hinata to make that face again, but as a result of something Tsukishima was doing to him instead.

Luckily, practice didn’t last much longer and soon they were released to go home. Tsukishima wandered behind everyone as they filtered out of the gym and up the stairs to their clubroom. Yamaguchi fell into step with him, rattling off questions about his health and Tsukishima waved him off. He was fine, just suffering from a headache that would only get worse with more questions. Whenever practice was finally over, he would typically be the first out the door with Yamaguchi scrambling behind him. There was something pulsing through him, however, a steady beat gradually picking up speed with a strange expectation. He told Yamaguchi to go on ahead, pretending to look for something in his gym bag until everyone else had left the room, granting him the silence he craved.

Tsukishima dipped his head into his locker, allowing the draft from cold metal to soothe his heated face. He closed his eyes, breathing in the stale scent of old gym clothes; if anything could dispel sexual thoughts for a teammate, it was that. Unfortunately, his detox session was interrupted by the door creaking open and closed behind him.

“Tsukki, are you okay?” Hinata’s voice asked, and Tsukishima’s body stiffened at the tenderness of his voice. Perhaps he could fit himself inside the locker and close the door behind him? Nah, he’d never fit with how broad his shoulders have grown. And Hinata had already seen him, his only hope was to just leave the intimate situation of them being alone in the clubroom.

“I’m fine. You can go,” He said curtly, straightening from the locker and fixing Hinata with a cold glare. The smaller man scrunched up his face, sticking his bottom lip out like a child. Tsukishima scoffed as he grabbed the strap of his gym back, slipping it over his shoulder, and slammed his locker shut. He stretched his legs forward, anxious to get past Hinata as soon as possible, but the other stepped forward and cut him off before he had barely moved.

“We need to talk,” Hinata said, a flicker of fear passing through his eyes before it vanished, his chin lifting in defiance.

“No, I won’t help you study and no, I won’t do extra practice with you.”

“That’s not what I was going to say!”

“Are you sure? Don’t hurt yourself now, trying to fit even more things into that small mind of yours,” Tsukishima sneered, leaning down to shove his smirk into Hinata’s face. His round cheeks flared red and his eyes narrowed in anger. It really shouldn’t have turned Tsukishima on.

For the second time that day, Tsukishima found himself forced back onto his ass before he knew what was happening. His back slammed against the back wall of the club room, but luckily his head didn’t get hit and his vision remained in focus as he gaped at a furious Hinata hovered over him with his fists curled into his shirt.

“I’m tired of you avoiding me! Just tell me what I did wrong, so I can apologize, and we can move on!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you did nothing wrong, and I’m not avoiding you. Now get the hell off me.”

“I don’t buy that! Things were getting better between us, I deserve to know what happened!”

“Stop yelling in my face and get off of me,” Tsukishima snarled, hoping the edge in his voice would be enough to intimidate Hinata. It was too much, he was too close. The air was crackling between them and all he had to do was lean in a little and Hinata’s trembling lips would be his.

“I won’t! Not until you talk to me.”

With a growl curling in his throat, Tsukishima grabbed hold of Hinata’s waist and tried shoving him off. But as always, he underestimated Hinata’s strength, and with a growl of his own, he jerked his hips forward out of his grip, just grazing the top of Tsukishima’s shorts. He sucked in a quick breath, the brief contact nearly reducing him to a puddle of shivering jelly. His own anger spiked at Hinata for forcing him into this situation, and he stretched out his arm and snapped it back, smacking his palm against Hinata’s back like a whip. Unfortunately, his palm connected with Hinata’s ass instead, bouncing off his left cheek. Tsukishima felt the rubber band in his mind snap all the building tension with the sound of the slap and the tickling sting against his palm.

Hinata’s eyes widened as a gasp parted his lips in a sumptuous way. Tsukishima’s face felt like someone had lit his skin on fire, and he wondered how it compared to the flush decorating Hinata’s cheeks. He gulped, ready to apologize for the smack and touching him in such a place, but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

The silence was screaming in Tsukishima’s ears, but he couldn’t think of a thing to say as his eyes fell to Hinata’s lips, the bottom caught between his teeth. Tsukishima glanced up to Hinata’s eyes, finding them darker than he’d ever seen. It was confusing, the shrimp seemed just as expectant as he was embarrassed, and the desire to tease him took control of Tsukishima’s mouth.

“Did you… enjoy that?” He asked, his lips curling up in a smirk.

“Wh-what? No!”

His grin stretched wider, leaning up into Hinata’s space and cocking his head.

“Hinata,” He whispered, his breath grazing against Hinata’s lips. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and his breath shuddered, but he didn’t pull away. How could Tsukishima resist? “Hinata… would you like me to do it again?”

“N-No… why would I want you to spank me? That’s gross, Weirdo-shima!”

“It’s not gross or weird. Many people enjoy it, especially when paired with touches that are gentle,” He purred, boldness surging through his veins as he slipped his fingers under Hinata’s shirt and grazed them up his spine. His body shuddered under Tsukishima’s fingertips, whimpering as he leaned forward and dropped his head onto his shoulder.

Tsukishima’s mind scrambled, not believing that all his fantasies were converging right onto his lap… literally. Was he dreaming? Just to make sure, he dipped his hand below the waistband of Hinata’s shorts and pinched.

“Ouch!”

“Aww, I’m sorry,” Tsukishima cooed, a low chuckle bouncing in his voice. “Did I hurt you? Here, let me make it feel better.”

He stretched his hand out, his palm resting on the cleft of Hinata’s ass and smoothed it over, pulling his shorts down as he did. He went slowly, waiting for Hinata to protest, squawk, stop him, anything. Instead, Hinata sucked in a breath as he reached his hands up and dug them into Tsukishima’s shoulders, gazing into his eyes with an almost terrifying intensity. Tsukishima hummed, intrigued by Hinata’s behavior and thrilled about not being stopped. With Hinata’s ass hanging out in the open, he slipped both his hands over each cheek and squeezed gently.

“Ah,” Hinata whined, each little noise collecting all the heat in Tsukishima’s body and pooling it down in his groin. He continued to experiment, letting his fingers graze of the sensitive skin, feeling a surge of triumph whenever Hinata’s body buckled into him.

“Who knew you could be so compliant?” Tsukishima teased into Hinata’s ear and opened his mouth wider to graze his teeth over the shell. As he released it, he let one of his hands slip off the soft, warm skin and snapped it back. The slap of his palm against his cheek echoed in the room, Hinata’s shriek ringing after it.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Hinata snapped, pulling his head back to glare straight into Tsukishima’s face.

“Why do you keep letting me?” Tsukishima asked, his voice less teasing as he brought one of his hands up to cup his cheek. A couple of tears slid down, and he caught them with the pad of his thumb. “I know how strong you are, you could easily shove me away and leave.”

“I-I don’t know… I feel strange. It hurts, but not in a bad way? I like it even better when you touch me nicely.”

“Oooooh, like this?” He purred, kneading his fingers into his ass. Hinata melted against him, tucking his head against Tsukishima’s neck. Hot breaths shuddered against his skin, and Tsukishima had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep control. He wanted to give in and wreck Hinata completely. It wasn’t exactly the place he always fantasized about having him for the first time, however.

He continued running his hands over Hinata’s body, grazing his nails up his back and down, squeezing his ass and running down his thighs, shoving his shorts and underwear down to his knees. Hinata gasped, being completely exposed to the cool air. Tsukishima gulped and stole a glance down, taking in the sight of Hinata’s cock at full attention and bobbing precariously close to himself.

“Hmm, you can’t go out like that, can you?”

“Tsukki, please don’t tease me.”

“Are you seriously telling me you don’t like it? I think this part of you is just a bit more honest,” He whispered into his ear as he grazed his fingers around Hinata’s waist until they curled around his shaft. Hinata whimpered and wiggled even closer, rubbing against Tsukishima as he did so.

“It feels so good,” Hinata purred in his ear and Tsukishima couldn’t hold back any longer. He left his hand around Hinata’s member and began to pump, rubbing his thumb over the head to smear the pre-cum over his length. His other hand stretched over Hinata’s ass and pulled him close, gripping his fingers into the soft flesh. He began rutting himself up against Hinata, creating a delicious friction as he listened to the breathy noises tickling in his ear.

It was almost too much, and he could feel his excitement building like steam in a teapot. If Hinata’s voice and the grip of his fingers into his back was any indication, he knew that Hinata was getting closer as well. He dipped his face down and licked a wet stripe up Hinata’s throat, feeling the racing pulse under his tongue. His skin was salty from sweat, but somehow it tasted perfect with the combination of Hinata’s sweet voice echoing throughout the room.

“Tssuuuuki… I-I’m gonna--”

“I’ve got you,” Tsukishima whispered, pumping his hand faster as he willed Hinata’s orgasm out of him. He was close as well, but not quite. He needed one more thing, and he knew it would push Hinata over the edge as well. His hand abandoned Hinata’s warm skin, pulled it far back and whipped it against his ass. Hinata jerked his head back, crying out as he spilled into Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face into Hinata’s chest as he rode out his own, still trapped in the hot confines of his shorts. His palm tingled from the residual sting, and he had to admit it felt good. He finally understood the look on Hinata’s face after a satisfying spike, but he infinitely preferred smacking Hinata’s ass instead of a ball.

He fluttered his eyes open after coming down from his high, feeling a gentle graze of fingers through his damp hair. Leaning back, he was treated to the vision of Hinata’s wrecked face. His hair was comically wild and fluffed, and his normally bright eyes were dark as night as they blinked at him in a daze. He was gorgeous, and without thinking, Tsukishima licked his lips and leaned in.

_Aw fuck_ , He thought, never imagining Hinata’s lips would feel so soft and warm. Everything about him was wild and abrasive but kissing him was like licking a spoon of hot fudge. Hinata’s arms circled around his neck, pulling him in deeper as he snuggled closer on his lap.

Tsukishima no longer cared about appearances, forgetting the cool control he had earlier. He wrapped his arms tight around Hinata’s small body, slipping his hand into his mop of soft hair. He fit so perfectly in his embrace like he was made to be there. Hinata hummed happily into the kiss, a ticklish vibration fluttering between their lips. It was sweet, but Tsukishima wanted more. He opened his mouth wider, flicking his tongue against Hinata’s lips to coax them open. The shrimp giggled as he complied, happily slipping his own tongue against Tsukishima’s.

They had just done something filthy in their volleyball club room, and yet kissing Hinata was driving his heart into exhaustion. It was so intimate and again Tsukishima wanted _more_. But the logical part of his brain reminded him of where they were and if he wanted more on that filthy floor where anyone could just wander in.

He pulled back and took a deep breath, smirking when Hinata whined.

“Hey… this might sound like a stupid question considering, but do you like me?”

The innocence on Hinata’s face burst through his cheeks, flaring up even brighter. He looked terrified, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but snicker.

“I-uh, well, isn’t it obvious?”

“I just wanted to hear it, directly.”

“Okay, fine. I like you, so what?” He said, scrunching his face in an attempt to look intimidating. It only had the opposite effect on Tsukishima.

“Good, I like you too, stupid. Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?”

The anger melted into pure, unadulterated joy.

“You mean it?! Yes! Oh, will your parents be there?”

“It’s just my Mom and my brother. He’s at college and my Mom is working tonight.”

Hinata gulped nervously and nodded his head, his hair flowing in soft tufts from the quick movement.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Are we going to do more things?”

“I was hoping to. Would that be okay?”

“Yes, please!” Hinata shouted in his face, but Tsukishima didn’t mind as he sputtered into laughter. “Don’t make fun of me, Stupidshima!”

“Sorry, you made the mistake of liking me. You don’t have much of a choice now.”

“Hmph, well you better make it up to me,” Hinata huffed as he wiggled off Tsukishima’s lap and stood. Tsukishima watched with rapt attention as he pulled his shorts and underwear up, attempting to make himself presentable enough to go out in public. Tsukishima licked his lips when he caught Hinata’s gaze, making his orbs of bright brown widen dramatically.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you tonight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling the Tsukihina feels hard lately. I blame certain people... who would probably also blame me. It's a vicious circle, lol.   
> Sooooooooo this is the thing. Slipping on my optimistic and illogical helmet on, I'll say that I would love to continue this, maybe even do more for kinktober. But I'm swamped. Currently I'm working on my Haikyuu Fantasy exchange piece, that is way longer than any exchange piece should be... it's approaching the length of many of my longer multi chapters already. I have a couple WIP's that are tugging on my brain, and I have several sequels for previous stories that I'm planning. I don't want to say flat out that I won't continue this, but I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up if you really liked it.   
> That being said, please let me know if you liked it! Ha ha ha, I'm a weak little writer and it's been forever since I've written anything remotely smutty.


End file.
